zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempter (1)
Tempter (1) is the ninth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis The Children fly high above a forest wildfire. Shiho reads the winds direction to tell which way the fire will spread. Minamoto orders Kaoru to knock down the trees in the wind's path to stop the fire from spreading, the firemen liken this to a bomb going off. Minamoto tells them that they are moving to the next site and tells Kaoru not to over-exert herself. Kaoru says that she will be fine and that it is easier to go all out. She also states that it feels great to break things, which reminds Minamoto of when she went into a blind rage and attacked the Normal People. Minamoto tells her not to say things like that, Kaoru says that it was just a joke and flies away. A man with white hair watches the situation from within the forest and says that this is just what he expects from his Queen; he then teleports away. Back at B.A.B.E.L. headquarters, Chief Taizō Kiritsubo congratulates The Children on putting out the forest fire. Kaoru says that she enjoyed it, while Aoi complains of how hot it was and wishes that they could have gotten modified uniforms for the job. Kiritsubo tells Oboro Kashiwagi to get working on new uniforms. Shiho says that the firefighters didn't like how children were able to put the fire out so easily and were scared of how much power The Children had. Kiritsubo tells Kashiwagi to make arrangements for a formal complaint against the fire department and Minamoto tries to stop him. The two argue over this but annoy Kaoru when the term "selfish brats" is used, so she slams them both into a wall. At the shooting range, Minamoto thinks about how it is natural for normals to be afraid of The Children because they have the potential to become goddesses or demons. Minamoto questions whether preventing the girls from becoming demons is within his power. The person in the next booth warns Minamoto that it is dangerous to shoot with so much on his mind. Minamoto looks round to see the man with white hair, and Minamoto asks if they know each other. The man proves that he knows who Minamoto is and then tells him that the claim that I-009's predictions always coming true is false. Minamoto is shocked to find out that his man knows about I-009 and his predictions, but the man explains that he is an old acquaintance of the dolphin. He also goes onto explain that if Minamoto really wanted to stop the prediction he could take his gun and kill The Children now. Minamoto is angry that the man could even suggest this, but the man reminds Minamoto that he would save many lives by doing so, and that the girls would never expect him to do such a thing that it would be easy. Minamoto grabs him and demands that he explain who he is. The man says that he was only joking and teleports way. Kiritsubo show Minamoto a picture of the man and asks if he is sure that it was him. Minamoto confirms that it is the same person and ask who he is as they descend in an elevator 500 metres underground. Kiritsubo explains that a unique cell was constructed to contain this man. A guard tells them that they have round the clock surveillance and have not picked up any abnormal behaviour. The two along with some guards enter a chamber lined with ECMs and in the center a cell. Kiritsubo explains that the man is called Kyōsuke Hyōbu, is the worst felon in Esper criminal history and has been locked down there for fifty years. Kyōsuke greets Kiritsubo asking for confirmation that it had been twenty years since he last visited. Kyōsuke sarcastically compliments Kiritsubo on his youthful appearance, to which Kiritsubo mentions Kyōsuke being eighty years old and tells Minamoto that Kyōsuke avoids aging with his psychic powers. Kyōsuke taunts that he could possibly use his powers in the cells because of the ECMs, Kiritsubo tells him not to play dumb, that he has left the cell countless times before without leaving a trace. Kiritsubo explains that Kyōsuke is a composite Esper who can use Psychokinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation among other powers, and that they do not know the levels of his abilities nor all of types of abilities he has. Kiritsubo asks Kyōsuke what he wants with The Children. Kyōsuke answers that he wants to make one of them his bride, shocking Kiritsubo and Minamoto. Kaoru wonders if Minamoto is out on a trip with Kiritsubo and The Children decide to order pizza for dinner.Category:Chapters